The Big Easy Where Some Things Aren't
by Fluffy Cat1
Summary: Mel and Cole take another trip but this time Jess gets to go along for all the Halloween fun!


 **_Disclaimer__: Fluffy Cat does not own or have any right to these characters or names or places, or anything else in her stories. Fluffy Cat just enjoys the characters Mel and Cole and likes to get them out in the world and play with them a bit. Fluffy Cat does not profit in any way from doing this, other than the pleasure of batting them around for a while_**

Warning:  I am rating this PG-13 but warn that there is material in this piece not suitable for younger readers. I honestly don't believe there is anything more explicit in this piece than what I've witnessed in many a PG-13 film, but some may not agree.

Timeline: This little trip takes place after the episode "Love, Cirronian Style" and after my other two fics, "Above the Watchfire" and "Mel, Cole and the Bates Motel." Oh and it's Halloween!

This one is for all the people who asked me to do it again. I hope I have. 

For Joan, Mel, Norman Bates' sister, Tonia, and especially Blue Raven who nagged me to finish it and made more than one suggestion which I gladly accepted!  

The Big Easy Where Some Things Aren't

"Cole? Did you give the cab driver a tip?" Mel asked hurriedly while trying to gather her bags together and keep her head under the umbrella Jess was holding over them.

"Yes, Mel." Cole answered, a smile beginning to form on his masculine lips. Straight face back in place, the Tracker replied innocently, "I told him to drive carefully in the rain."

Her head shot up at his words and then spotting the twinkling laughter in those beautiful brown eyes of his, she relaxed. "I'm sure he appreciated the advice, Cole." She replied with a wry shake of her curls.

Struggling with the umbrella, trying to keep all three of them relatively dry, Jess voiced her opinion. "Mel? Cole? Has it occurred to anyone how bloody ineffective it is for the shortest person standing here to be the one having to hold the umbrella over the others?"

"Good point." Mel admitted, ducking to avoid a pronged tip of the umbrella that came dangerously close to putting out her left eye. "Let's move this party inside, shall we?"

"Okay, Mel." Cole replied, easily picking up their luggage as if it weighed nothing and heading toward the front entrance of the historic plantation house. The beauty of the surrounding grounds didn't escape the Tracker's notice as he made his way into the front doors.

Mel and Jess stood huddled under the umbrella, trying desperately to avoid the misty rain that was leaving both ladies with less than desirable hairstyles. It would be a toss-up as to which lady's hair suffered the worst of the weather's cruel abuse. Watching Cole take off ahead of them, each woman took a moment to admire the way his backside looked as it ascended the few steps to the front door. 

Jess spoke first. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; lovely bum. It's a work of art." Her laughing eyes turned to Mel before adding, "Don't you agree, Mel?" 

Unable to hold back her grin, Mel shook her straggling curls. "Jess, one of these days you are going to have to look at Cole and see something else besides his 'bum.'"

Jess laughed and wrapped the arm not holding the umbrella around Mel's waist before leaning in closer to her and stating in a very English accent, "Oh, I'm getting around to it, Mel, I really am, but I don't want to rush it, you know? I'm taking my study of that perfect body very slowly, a little at a time, kind of builds up the anticipation, you know? I'm looking at it like it was foreplay." She laughed, her eyes sparkling up at the woman she thought of as a sister of her heart.

Mel laughed and hugged Jess back. "We look like idiots standing out here in the rain when we are only thirty steps away from a dry house."

"If anyone asks, Mel, we'll just tell them we were enjoying the scenery." Pretty blue eyes cut over to a second set of pretty eyes, this one green-blue, and both women dissolved into giggles. 

"Come on, idiot. We're getting soaked and if my hair looks anything like yours, we have our work cut out for us." Mel rolled her eyes and the two of them attempted running side by side under the umbrella, spurred on by the sudden change from misty rain to drenching deluge.

They stepped inside the doorway and their shoes slid on the wet polished wooden floors, eliciting very feminine squeals of surprise from both women before they tumbled to the ground on top of each other. 

Cole turned around from where he was speaking to the lady in charge of registering the guests and tilted his head at an angle after spotting Mel and Jess sprawled on top of each other at the base of the grand staircase. "There's Mel and Jess." Cole stated matter-of-factly. "Over there on the floor, I told you they would be coming in shortly."

Cole walked over to them and looked down at the pile of tangled limbs, raised skirts, and wet hair. "Our rooms are ready." He smiled, innocence in his expression. "Mrs. DeCour wants to know if we wish to be shown to them now, or if we would like a nice cup of hot tea in the parlor first." As the Tracker watched them untangle their legs and pull their raised skirts down to what would be considered decent in this human society, he added, "She didn't mention waiting on the floor, Mel, but I can ask her if you would like?"

Mel flung back a mass of very wet strawberry-blonde curls out of her face and glared up at Cole. "I think our rooms first." Each word was uttered with the control and tone of a drill sergeant.  Cole wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Are you sure, Mel?" His smiled down at the two of them. "Jess?" 

Always one to appreciate the humor in any situation, Jess broke first, her pretty laughter echoing off the walls of the stately manor. "Cole, can you give me a hand up?" She giggled, extending one delicate hand up to him. "I can't seem to find my other one. I think it's under Mel's bum."

Cole grinned back at her, one eyebrow arched at her words. "How does Mel feel about that?"

"Mel isn't amused." Mel answered. She stuck a hand out to the Tracker as well. 

Taking a feminine hand in each of his, Cole effortlessly pulled both women up off the floor to stand beside him. He reached behind him and tugged Mel's skirt down over her bum before any other guests or staff caught sight of the red lace panties she was wearing under her tights. 

Startled at the sensation of Cole's hand on her bottom, Mel turned to him with wide eyes, until she realized he had been pulling her skirt down, not putting any kind of move on her. Relieved, Mel gave him a weak smile. She should have known better, she told herself. Cole was too innocent to take advantage of her or even make a move. She wasn't even sure he knew what a "move" was, come to think of it.

Jess hadn't missed the byplay and took a moment to peek behind her at Mel's bum, before grinning over at her friend. "Problem, Mel?' 

"None that a hot shower and a nice meal couldn't fix." Mel sighed, ignoring the mockery in Jess's expression. "I think we've made a big enough impression on the people here. Why don't we just find our rooms?"

Mrs. Decour decided a little diplomacy was in order. "I'll show you to your rooms, if you wish. I'm so sorry about the weather and the wooden floors. We do have a sign to be careful that our waxed floors tend to become a bit slippery if your shoes are wet." The woman pointed to a small sign that suggested exactly that.

"Fat lot of good that sign does over there." Jess complained, her accent thicker than normal as it tended to do when she was excited or nervous. "Mel and I were already in the door and fallin' fore we had a chance to read the bleedin' thing."

Cole worked to keep the smile off his face. "I'll carry the luggage, Mel. You and Jess just follow Mrs. DeCour. I'll be right behind you." 

"Okay, Cole, thanks."  Mel replied, following the manager up the stairs with Jess trudging along beside her. 

Jess looked back and saw the wide-spread grin on Cole's face as he walked behind them, noticing their wet and disarrayed clothes. "Just remember, Cole, if we take a tumble again while on these stairs, we're taking you with us this time." She warned, her bright eyes threatening the handsome Tracker.

"Interesting, Jess, I wonder whose bum my hand would land under, hmm?"

Jess laughed and winked at Cole. "Does it matter? Either one would be a treat."

The Tracker gave her an amused smile and considering look as he continued up the stairs behind them. Mrs. Decour cleared her throat gently and proceeded to show them to their rooms. 

Mrs. DeCour escorted each one of the Chicago guests to their respective rooms, giving them the welcoming speech and the pleasant reminder that dinner would be served in the dining hall at promptly 7:30 and would be casually formal.

Cole was confused at the manager's words. Mel had explained 'casual' to him early on when they were shopping for suitable clothes for him, and he had learned about 'formal' when they had attended the art gallery, but he wasn't quite sure what 'casually formal' would entail. He would have to ask Mel, Cole decided.

Cole surveyed his room after the manager had left and found it intriguing. It didn't look anything like the Bates Motel which went by the name of the Scenic Woods Hideaway Inn. And it wasn't really similar to the room he and Mel had been assigned to when they had gone away for the weekend to that newlywed sex seminar. He liked this room much better. It had a simplicity to it that appealed to the Cirronian. 

The bed was a very large piece of furniture that had poles at each end shooting straight upward with some type of covering over the top. The structure was made from wood and a very beautiful wood at that, Cole thought. There were a couple of other pieces of furniture to match the bed, a nightstand and a dresser with drawers. All were carved similarly.

Cole placed his luggage on the bed and began to unpack. He stopped and smiled when he realized that the mattress was much higher than Mel's bed at home or the other beds he had seen in the past. It was strange. Mel had told him they would be staying in a historic home with very old furnishings and antiques. The Tracker supposed this bed was such an example. He approved of it. Not that he would be sleeping, but it would be a nice place for meditation.

Cole had been unsure about coming on this trip. He felt he should have stayed at the Watchfire and continued with his search for the fugitives, but Mel had been insistent that he needed the break from tracking and that everyone needed a few days off in a new place to relax. She called it a 'vacation.' Mel had told him that the fact they had won this free trip through one of the beer distributorships that did business with the Watchfire was only more proof that they were meant to take a vacation. Not wishing to argue with Mel, Cole had agreed. 

He opened the doors onto a balcony that wound around the top portion of the home. The rain was falling steadily, but it did not detract from the beauty of the landscape. Cole breathed in the fresh scent of rain and earth and smiled. He noticed the strange brown moss that hung from the large trees managed to stay in place despite the wind and rain. Spanish moss, that's what Mel had called it in the taxi, he reminded himself. 

Cole turned from his study of the land and noticed that there were similar doors opening out onto the balcony on both sides of him. Nodding to himself that he had seen all there was to see from this viewpoint, he went back inside.

Mel flopped down on the canopy bed and grinned. Despite her less than graceful entrance, she was already in love with this place. It was wonderful! Trees that were over a hundred years old lining the drive, a huge manor house with who knew how many rooms, all stuffed with beautiful antiques, and such a sense of history to it. This was just what she needed. One night here in this wonderful plantation house outside of New Orleans and then in the morning, off to The Big Easy, New Orleans, for another night's stay in the city, and during Halloween week too. It was a fabulous get-away package and she still couldn't believe The Watchfire had won it. When the notice had come with three tickets, Mel knew immediately that she had to bring Cole and Jess. Both had worked so hard to help her in the bar. They deserved this special few days as much or more than she did. Everything was going to be just perfect, Mel told herself, not a fugitive in sight.

Jess chose that moment to rush into Mel's room without knocking, "Mel, we can't stay here! We have to go to New Orleans tonight."

Mel lost her smile. 

"Jess, what are you talking about?" 

The blonde's eyes were huge as she leaped onto the bed beside Mel. "I can't stay in my room, Mel."

"What's wrong with it, Jess? Mine is beautiful and I can't believe yours would be any less so."

Jess sighed and nervously looked up at her friend and employer. "You'll laugh."

Mel shook her head, sitting up beside Jess. "No, I won't. Now tell me why you don't want to spend the night here."

"The place is haunted." Jess announced firmly, her face as serious as Mel had ever seen it.

Mel laughed.

"Mel!" Jess shouted. "You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I don't remember promising, I just said I wouldn't." Mel giggled. "I was wrong."

"That's not funny, Mel. I'm serious about this. I used to live in London. There isn't another city in the world more haunted than London. I developed a healthy respect for haunted."

Mel laughed some more. "Jess, what makes you think this place is haunted? We've only just checked in. I'm not even unpacked yet. Have you already seen a ghost?"

Jess frowned. "No, I haven't felt or seen one." She added. "Yet."

Mel reached out and yanked on a loose strand of Jess's hair. "Then what makes you think this place is haunted, silly?"

Jess ignored the affectionate gesture and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, Mel, maybe it was the brochure in my room that clearly states this plantation house has been haunted for almost two centuries."

Mel chuckled. "Jess, this is New Orleans, it is full of legends, and myths, and voodoo and ghosts, and everything spooky and scary. Of course, they are going to advertise that an old home like this has a ghost or two. It adds to the allure."

"How do you figure that?" Jess asked appalled.

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "Many people want to stay in a haunted house."

"Yeah, Mel, well many people are idiots. In London, you learn to avoid haunted places. I mean it is lunacy to actually spend the night in one."

"Jess, be reasonable. It's just advertising. You know all about that. This is a lovely house.  The area is beautiful, and it's free, Jess, very free. We won it, so let's try to enjoy it, hmm?"

The pretty blonde didn't look convinced but she relented. "Okay, Mel. I'll try, but I'm warning you, first sign of a ghost and I'm out of here."

"Understood." Mel replied. "Now, is your room just like mine? What are you going to wear to dinner tonight?"

Jess began describing her planned ensemble and ghosts were temporarily forgotten in lieu of fashion.

Cole walked over to a small door on the other side of the room and turned the handle. It wasn't locked and he found himself standing in another guest room. It was empty at the moment, but it only took him a second to recognize Jess's luggage on the bed. He smiled. Jess was on this side of him. He bet the other door on the opposite side of his room led into Mel's room. Curious, the Tracker went to investigate and confirm his suspicions.

Jess and Mel were sprawled on the bed beside each other, giggling at some comment one of them had made when a door on the side opened and Cole entered the room.

"Hello, Mel. Hello, Jess." 

Startled, both women looked over at him "Cole? Oh, we must have connecting rooms." Mel surmised. "How's your room, Cole? Is it pretty too?"

The Tracker gave her a perplexed look before answering. "I like it, Mel. I didn't think of it as pretty, but it is pleasing."

"Well, Cole, if your room doesn't strike you as pretty, what does?" Jess teased.

"Both of you." Cole answered honestly. 

Mel smiled and looked over at Jess. "He's learning." She laughed and bounced off the bed. "Are you just exploring your room or did you need to see me about something?"

Cole smiled down at her. "Both, I suppose. I did need to ask you about 'casually formal,' Mel, what should I wear to dinner?"

"We were just discussing my outfit for the evening, Cole, and Mel is going to wear her red gown, so I guess you're next on the list." Jess said.

Cole turned to Mel. "The pretty red one you wore at the art gallery?"

"Yes." Mel smiled.

"I like that one, Mel. I like it a lot. You look very pretty in it."

"Thank you, Cole." Mel said, a little embarrassed at Jess overhearing the compliment. It didn't take much for Jess to pick up the ball and run with it. She was already convinced that there was more than friendship between her and Cole.

True to her nature, Jess piped in. "Oh, she does, doesn't she, Cole? Very pretty in it."

Mel turned to Jess, giving her a warning glare. "Don't you have your own bed you can be using?"

Jess returned the glare with a wide grin. "Why, Mel? You need your bed for something else at the moment?" Jess laughed, pointedly looking at Cole.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Dinner is at 7:30, maybe we should focus on getting ready for it?"

"Right." Jess relented, grinning at the two of them as she made her way to the side door into Cole's room. "I'll just scoot on out then, leaving the two of you alone, so you can discuss what Cole should wear." She was almost to the door when she added, "Or not wear, as the case may be."

Cole watched Jess close the door behind her and looked at Mel questioningly. 

Her lips gave him a reassuring smile. "Just more Jess-speak, Cole, you know how she is. So, casually formal in this case means I get to wear a long gown and you can wear a nice suit or pants and shirt, but no tuxedo."

Relieved, Cole grinned at Mel. "Good, Mel, because we didn't bring a tuxedo and I don't like them very much. They are very uncomfortable, Mel."

"It's a shame, Cole. You look very, very good in a tux." She teased.

His eyes softened as he walked over to her and began to stroke her throat. "I'll wear one for you, Mel, when we get home if you want me to."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. If she didn't know better, she would think Cole had discovered what a 'move' was. And since he was a Cirronian, he could 'move' quite fast. But she did know better. Cole was innocent. He was just honest and truthful.

Mel looked up at him, her smile sweet and gentle. "I won't make you wear one unless we are attending another formal event, Cole."

"Thank you, Mel. The tie-thing is very uncomfortable."

She wasn't going to let him off that easy. "Of course, I won't promise not to look around and scout out another formal event for us to attend. You do look exceptionally good in a tux." She grinned.

Cole took a moment to enjoy Mel's teasing and her beautiful face before reaching out and pulling her toward him. "You and Jess both enjoy teasing me, don't you, Mel?"

Her smile grew wider. "I'm sorry, Cole, it's just that you are so easy to tease. We don't mean any harm, and we would never want to hurt your feelings."

"I know, Mel." The Tracker admitted, his hands lightly caressing her arms as she stood so close to him. "I would never want to see either of you hurt."

"We're friends, Cole." Her voice trembled and Mel decided it was the soothing touch of his fingers up and down her arms that was responsible for it and certainly not any feelings for Cole that she might have buried. "Friends take care of each other."

"Yes, Mel." Cole whispered, drawing her into his arms and against his chest.

She went easily into his arms but her expression was worried. "Cole? What are you doing?"

Cole moved one hand gently up her back to cup her head. "I find you very distracting today, Mel." He applied gentle pressure to bring her lips to his. "I want to kiss you again, Mel, okay?"

Mel stared up at him and whispered. "Cole, this isn't a good idea." 

"I think it is, Mel." 

The Tracker began a slow and oh, so sweet assault on her lips. 

Mel didn't possess the willpower to resist. It really was a bad idea for the two of them to do this, but she remembered how sweet and powerful his kiss had been that one other time on the dance floor, and she wanted to experience that sensual sweetness again. Just one more time, she told herself. It couldn't really hurt for them to kiss just one more time, could it?

Mel relaxed, wrapped her arms around Cole's neck and opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. She expected to shock him when her tongue shyly probed for his and lightly touched it, but other than tightening his embrace, Cole acted as if he had experienced this form of kissing with her before. He didn't retreat but instead began a skillful dance of his own. One hand still held the back of her head, holding her in place for his pleasure, while the other hand slowly made its way down her back to caress her bottom.

_He didn't learn any of this kissing that damn head she had given him! _

A voice in the back of her mind shouted at her, but Cole tasted so good. His taste was a heady combination of male and sweetness and compassion and brand new desire, all mixed into one incredible taste that Mel couldn't give up, not yet.

Cole didn't stop with just one kiss. His lips left Mel's for only a moment before tasting her again. He pressed her hips against his and Mel felt his erection. 

It had the same effect as a bucket of ice water being dumped over her head. What was she doing? She couldn't do this with Cole! He was too innocent. He was focused on capturing aliens. He was alien!  She could not and would not make love to someone outside of her species, no matter how tempting their erection! Mel told herself. She wasn't even sure a human and an alien could mate.

Although judging by the size of his erection, Cole seemed quite capable of it, the little voice echoed. 

No, Mel decided. Enough was enough. This was Cole. He was innocent. She wasn't even sure he understood what that erection was for, for Pete's sakes!

That voice was back. _He knew enough to pull you against it, little girl. And he didn't appear to be the least bit stumped at reciprocating those French kisses, either!_

The truth dawned on Mel, shocking and angering her simultaneously. Someone had been teaching her Cole a thing or two about making love. She was going to kill the female responsible just as soon as she discovered who she was.

Breaking off his kiss, Mel anxiously looked up at his tender expression and in a firm voice demanded, "Cole? Who's been kissing you?"

The grin came fast. "You have, Mel." His hands pulled her back. "I like this, Mel. Let's do it some more." He bent his head to taste her lips again.

"No, Cole." Mel flinched. "We have to talk about this, okay?"

He stopped, his expression unreadable at first, then calm and accepting. "Okay, Mel. What part of our kissing do you wish to discuss?"

 She felt like she had just kicked an excited puppy. Sighing, she reached up and brushed a lock of his hair off his forehead. "I just want to know who has kissed you, Cole. And when? I really need to know when."

"You, Mel, I've only kissed you."

Mel studied his sincere expression. "We didn't French kiss the last time."

Cole looked confused. 

"You know, how our tongues dance around each other while we kiss?" Mel reminded him.

His confused expression cleared and a huge smile took its place. "Oh, that. Yes, Mel, I like that very much. It is very distracting, but it feels more intimate. I enjoy the way it makes me feel. Let's do that again now, Mel?" He suggested with a hopeful expression.

"Cole, we can't. We have to talk about this."

"Mel, I don't think talking about it makes me feel as good as doing it."

She had to smile at that. She really couldn't help it.

"Okay, Cole, we'll kiss again in just a minute, but first, I want you to tell me who French kissed you the first time."

"You did, Mel."

"I did not, Cole. We had a lovely, wonderful, spectacular, every-nerve-on-end, blow-you-away-type kiss at the dance, but we didn't French kiss." Mel watched him very closely, touching his face lightly with her fingertips. "Cole, you have to tell me who else has been kissing you. I need to know. It's a complication."

Cole stared down at her, his eyes troubled. "Mel, you kissed me that way when you were hurt and taking Valium for your muscles, remember?"

Stunned, Mel looked up at him. "I kissed you like that when my back was injured?"

"Yes, Mel." Cole said simply. "It was surprising and a little strange, but I enjoyed it after I got accustomed to it."

"I kissed you." Mel repeated, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't remember, Cole."

"You were very sedated with the drug, Mel. It affected your behavior." 

"Didn't you tell me the next day that you had healed me in my sleep? That's why my back didn't hurt anymore?" Mel asked.

"Yes, Mel. I healed you after you kissed me."

"Oh, after I kissed you. Cole, did I do anything else besides kiss you?" Worry etched her pretty face as she waited for Cole's answer.

"Not really, Mel." Cole replied. 

Her relief was obvious.

"Well, you did show me how you wanted my hands to touch the nipples on your female signatures and you did climb all over my lap and wrap your legs around my waist, and you made some remarks about wanting me inside you, but I didn't think you'd really want to be inhabited by an alien, although that is what you said, Mel." Cole added.

Mel closed her eyes in complete mortification.

"Mel?" Cole called her name. His fingers began to caress her throat. "You said we could kiss again after we discussed this. Are we through discussing this now?" He asked hopefully.

She opened her eyes. "Honestly, Cole, I believe we are. I don't think I could handle any more discussion on this subject." She admitted.

"Okay, Mel. I want to kiss you again." Cole drew her back into his arms. "French kiss, all right, Mel?" He asked hopefully in a sweet baritone.

Mel closed her eyes, sighed deeply and gave into the Cirronian holding her. "Okay, Cole, French kiss, if that's what you want."

Cole's arms dropped low and guided Mel's hips against his erection. "I want, Mel. I want." His lips descended to cover hers.

A maid knocked on the door, startling the Tracker and Mel into breaking off their kiss.

Mel should have felt relieved at the intrusion. She didn't. Glancing over at Cole, she judged his expression to be less than approving as well. That did make her smile. Cole was becoming more and more affectionate lately. Despite their discussion after the sex seminar and his decision to avoid 'distractions,' he seemed awfully inclined to become distracted with her.

"Come in!" Mel called out and then rushed over to stand in front of Cole after noticing exactly how noticeable his erection was in that particular pair of pants.

Cole gave her a strange look, clearly not understanding why she had jumped in front of him but in typical Cole-fashion, had accepted it without comment.

The maid entered the room carrying a beautifully decorated basket of goodies. "These are compliments of the management, Ms. Porter. Please enjoy your stay and don't forget dinner is served at 7:30 this evening." Eyeing the handsome guest behind Ms. Porter, the maid gave him a very inviting look and then closed the door behind her.

"Well, that was less than subtle." Irritation laced Mel's voice as she checked out the basket's contents.

"What was, Mel?" Cole asked, following her over to the basket.

"The look that maid gave you." Mel answered, her fingers closing around a delicious looking red apple.

"Oh." Cole replied. "Human females have given me that look many times, Mel."

Frowning, Mel looked over at him, erection and all. There was no reason to argue with him. He was probably right. She'd seen enough female customers in her bar do the same thing. Heck, she'd even seen a few male ones glance in his direction more than once.

Smiling at his possible reaction to that bit of news, Mel took a bite of the apple. "Mmm, this is good."

Cole watched her. "Does this mean we are through kissing, Mel?" 

Mel chewed thoughtfully before nodding. "I'm afraid so, Cole, for now, at least. I need to bathe, shampoo my hair and get ready for the dinner. You got a little wet in the rain yourself, Cole, maybe you could do with a shower as well?" Glancing down at the huge bulge in the front of his pants, Mel avoided adding the suggestion that perhaps he should make it a cold one. The thought did make her smile though. Poor Cole.

Mel had just finished touching up her make-up for the evening when she heard a soft knock on her connecting door. Wearing only a silk robe after her bath, she tightened the sash and answered the door. "Cole, you're still wearing your same clothes. Aren't you getting ready?"

"The shower in my room doesn't work correctly, Mel." Cole stated, his expression unsettled. "I have turned it on three times and each time the water stops after just a few moments. May I use your shower, Mel?"

"Certainly, it must be something with the water pressure. Historic homes are famous for less than ideal plumbing, since none of them came with it originally and it was all added on later."

Cole headed toward her bathroom. "Cole, my room doesn't have a shower; it's just a very old claw-footed bathtub. It's quite spacious, though, a true antique."

"Okay, Mel. A bathtub is fine."

Mel watched Cole turn on the faucets to the tub and smiled. It seemed that no matter where they went, they were destined to share a bathroom.

Mel went back to the antique dresser mirror and began to pull her freshly washed hair up into an evening style suited for her gown. Cole stood in the doorway and watched Mel fix her hair. He liked watching Mel.

The Tracker spotted Mel's pretty red gown hanging up on the doorframe so that its hem wouldn't touch the floor. "I really do like this gown, Mel." He commented again, his fingers touching the fabric and bringing back memories of when they had slow-danced together after the art gallery party.

Mel smiled in the mirror at him. "I seem to recall you mentioning that to me once or twice, Cole."

"Are you wearing red panties because of this gown, Mel?" Cole asked.

Mel dropped her hairclip. "What?"

"When you fell this afternoon, I noticed you were wearing red lace panties. They were very pretty too, Mel. I remember you telling me that women wear different color panties to match their outfits. Your skirt was black but you were wearing red panties, so I was wondering if you were wearing them for this gown."

Mel decided it was better to let him think what he wanted. Trying to explain she put on red this morning because she was excited about the flight and this trip and the prospect of doing something fun would be too difficult to explain to Cole. Panties to go with emotions? Probably a tough topic to explain to a Cirronian. Better to just let him think what he will. "Yes, Cole. I wore red for this gown."

He nodded to her answer and turned around to check on the progress of his bath water.

Mel frowned at herself in the mirror. She really didn't like to tell Cole little white lies. It just seemed easier sometimes.

Cole came back out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of Mel's bed. He removed his shoes and socks and pulled his shirt off as well. Mel watched him from the mirror, wondering just how far down this little strip show was going to go before he moved it into the bathroom. She didn't mind the peek at his chest, God knew, but after those French kisses this afternoon, she wasn't sure she could handle any more than that.

Not without doing something really stupid.

Cole removed his belt and stood up to unzip his pants. Mel panicked at the thought of him stripping down completely and rushed over to the bed to request that he finish undressing in the bathroom. 

Cole pulled his pants down to his knees and was sitting back down on the bed in his white briefs to finish removing them when Mel tripped over absolutely nothing and went flying toward him. 

Her knees hit the floor hard and her palms grabbed Cole's knees in a last minute effort to save herself.

Her face landed in his crotch. 

Jess walked into the room without knocking. "Mel? Can you zip me up? I can't reach it."

The perky blonde looked up from her struggle with her zipper to see Mel on her knees and Cole's pants down. "Bloody Hell. Sorry, I'm so sorry. Forget I was here." She bolted out of the room like it was on fire, her giggle following her.

"Oh God." Mel moaned as she raised her head out of Cole's male signatures. She looked up at the Cirronian looking down at her with such tender concern. 

"Are you okay, Mel? Are you hurt?" His hands cradled her face. 

"I'm okay, Cole. I don't know what made me trip. One minute I was walking and the next I was in the air falling." Mel glanced behind her and saw nothing on the floor that could have tripped her. There wasn't even a rug on the floor.

She looked back up at Cole. "Did I hurt you when I…uh…landed?"

Cole smiled gently down at her, his hands brushing her fallen hairstyle out of her lovely face. "No, Mel. You didn't hurt me." 

"Good." She replied, her eyes determined to stare up into his and not at the significant bulge two inches from her mouth. "Uh…Cole, could you help me up?" 

"Yes, Mel." Cole grasped Mel by the shoulders and pulled her off the floor, standing with her as she regained her footing. 

His pants dropped to the floor when he stood.

Mel's sash on her robe had come undone when she tripped and the sides had fallen open revealing smooth creamy white skin; skin that now came in contact with the Tracker's chest. Mel gasped, knowing that her nipples were now sensitized to touch. 

Cole's eyes dipped slowly down to admire Mel. "Are you sure you aren't hurt, Mel? Perhaps we should examine you?"

"No! No, that's okay, Cole, really, I'm not very hurt. I mean my knees are throbbing where I hit the floor, but I'm okay."

"Lie down on the bed, Mel." Cole instructed gently, lifting her on the high mattress.

Shocked at the way Cole had just placed her on the bed, Mel struggled with closing her robe. "Really, Cole, this isn't necessary."

It was no use. The Tracker was determined to rid her of any hurt she had sustained. He ignored the way Mel fought with her trapped robe in an effort to get the fabric closed over her body. He concentrated on placing his palms over her injured knees. They were red and he could see the beginnings of swelling around both kneecaps. "Please be still, Mel, so I may finish the healing process."

Mel fell back across the mattress and gave into the inevitable. If Cole were determined to heal her, she better accept it because he was a very stubborn Cirronian when his mind was set on something.

Mel closed her eyes and gave thanks that she was wearing some panties under her robe. Of course, it would have been better if she had bothered to put on a bra but she would be grateful for small blessings. If only the panties had been more substantial, she mused. Victoria's Secret had struck again. Cole seemed intent on studying her knees though, so Mel took a bit of consolation in that.

Mel propped herself up on both elbows and watched as the brief-only-clad man ran his hands over her knees. 

"All better, Mel?" Cole asked, looking up at her, his eyes trailing past the sheer lace of her panties exposed by her partially opened robe.

Her expressive eyes met his tender brown ones. "Yes, Cole. It doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mel." 

Mel gave him a gentle smile and then suggested, "Your water is getting cold. You should probably bathe now."

"Yes, Mel." Cole straightened, picked his pants up off the floor and placed them beside Mel on the bed, and then headed toward the bathroom.

Mel swallowed the lump in her throat. "Wow, close one." She muttered under her breath, then remembering that Jess had popped into the room at the worst possible moment, groaned aloud. "Oh, God, she's never going to believe my explanation, but I've got to try." 

Mel picked up the phone and dialed Jess's room. "Jess? It's Mel. Yes, I'm through, I mean… no… it wasn't what you thought. Nothing happened, Jess…What do you mean was I doing it right?" Mel rolled her eyes and shouted louder. "Jess, nothing was going on… yes…. I did have my face in his crotch, but it wasn't intentional…. Yes, his pants were down but Cole was just getting undressed so he could take a bath in my bathroom. Something is wrong with his shower… I'm not making this up, Jess, I swear. I tripped when I was walking over to Cole and the next thing I know my mouth is full of white briefs… Very funny, Jess...No…, American girls don't do it differently... I know… I'm supposed to take the briefs off first, got it. Quit laughing, Jess. I was absolutely mortified to find myself in that sort of position." 

Mel started to laugh along with Jess. "Okay, okay, maybe it wasn't THAT unfamiliar to me…" Mel looked behind her to make sure Cole was still in the bathroom. "But this is Cole we're talking about, Jess, and we don't have that kind of a relationship… We don't! We are just close friends... Really! Now, do you still need help with your zipper? If you do, you can pop in again. Cole is taking a bath… Okay, finish your nails and I'll see you in a bit." Mel hung up and found herself grinning at Jess's comments. It would be a while before Jess let her live this one down.

Remembering that she needed her lipstick from the bathroom, Mel knocked on the door. "Cole? Are you in the tub? May I come in? I forgot my lipstick. I'll just be a second."

"Come in, Mel." 

Mel opened the door and spied him sitting in the tub looking very appealing. His hair was wet and he was scrubbing his left arm with the soap. "Hello, Mel." 

"Hello, Cole." Mel smiled at him. "I won't be long, just let me get this." Mel stated as she reached for a lipstick on the shelf by the sink. She grabbed the tube and turned back to him. "See? Not long at all." 

"Mel, could you hand me that towel hanging over there?" Cole politely asked.

"Sure, Cole, I've got it." She replied walking over to the tub.

A violent force shoved Mel in the back, pitching her forward where she plopped directly on top of a very surprised Tracker.

Water splashed over the rim of the tub and Mel found herself stretched out on top of a wet naked Cirronian.

"Well, shit." Mel cursed, her head snapping up. Sputtering out the chest hair she found lodged between her teeth, Mel cried. "Cole, something pushed me into this tub!"

The Tracker looked skeptical at her claim but amused none the less. "Mel, there was no one behind you. Are you all right?" Cole asked with concern, his arms coming up to fold around her. "Did you hurt yourself in the fall?"

"You broke my fall, Cole. Are you… all right? Did I land on anything….vital?" She squeaked, her face flushing red. She instantly regretted the question when she realized the 'vital' things were pressed against her intimately and didn't feel as if they were suffering from any damage. As Cole's arms embraced her, Mel shifted her hips to a more comfortable position than the one in which she had landed. It didn't take her long to notice he was developing another erection and didn't seem inclined to hide it from her, not that he could considering their positions. Mel closed her eyes at this latest turn of events and pretended to ignore the hard penis rapidly growing harder.

"Cole, I know we all have days when we are less than graceful, but I swear I didn't trip into this tub, something pushed me!"

Cole's hands caressed her back in soothing fashion, stroking from the base of her sweet neck down to the curve of her bottom. It felt wonderful to Mel as his touch always did, but she soon realized that Cole didn't seem the least bit self-conscious over the fact he had his hand lightly massaging her ass. Mel began to worry about the increased affection in his touch. Apparently Cole didn't have a strong objection to the fact his caresses were only feeding his growing erection. Mel could feel it pushing against her, demanding attention as only an erection could. The damn things were never subtle.

"Mel?" Cole whispered softly to her face. "You are distracting me again."

She closed her eyes, resigned to the truth and what she needed to do. "I know, Cole. I can feel it. I should get out. The fall sort of stunned me. I'll get up." 

"Not yet, Mel, please." Cole held on gently. "I want to kiss you again, okay?"

She groaned and buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Cole, that's not a good idea at all."

"I think it is, Mel. I really need to kiss you." He said in a husky voice.

He needed more than kisses, but she didn't know how to tell him that. "Cole, we shouldn't keep kissing like this. Remember how you said you couldn't become distracted while hunting fugitives?"

One of his hands brushed the side of her breast through the wet silk. "I'm not hunting fugitives here, Mel." He pointed out as his eyes dipped down to the wet silk robe and how it displayed her breasts.

It was a logical argument. She'd give him that. His thumb and finger began to finesse her nipple through the wet silk.

"God, Cole, where did you learn that?" Mel whispered, shocked and aroused at the same time.

Cole gave her a secret smile. "You showed me how you liked it, Mel. You don't remember it but I do." He stated with pride. "Am I doing it the way you like it, Mel?" He punctuated the question with a sweet kiss to her forehead and then the tip of her nose.

"God, yes." Mel moaned softly. "We have to stop, Cole, we really do." Her voice trembled with suppressed desire. The Tracker sensed it immediately.

"Why? It feels good." His other hand released its hold on her curved backside and slipped up her body to work the other breast. "Do you want me to touch both of them, Mel?" He asked sweetly. "Like this?"

"Cole, we can't… we really can't… and we're expected for dinner… and we have to get dressed…"

Cole cut off her words by capturing her lips, and covering them with a sweetness and tenderness that would bring about complete surrender. It wasn't a calculated move on his part, just a natural one. The Tracker knew he was meant to mate with Mel. He had known it for some time. He was trying to give her time to accept it but Mel was expert at worrying and predicting difficulties. Maybe he had given her too much time?

"We still have time to dress after we kiss some more, Mel." Cole encouraged, his fingers making quick work of her sash and spreading open the wet silk. He pushed the fabric off her shoulders so he had better access to the pretty pink nipples of her breasts. 

Cole had a strong desire to taste those nipples. It had occurred to him that if Mel liked it when he touched her nipples, she might also like it if he gave them the same attention with his mouth. Cole shifted Mel so that he could best fasten his lips around one perfect pink nipple.

"Cole!" Mel cried out, her arms wrapping around his neck as she arched her back, encouraging this new contact between her breast and his mouth. 

The Tracker grinned. Oh, Mel definitely liked this! He kissed the other nipple bestowing the same attention on it as he had on the first.

Her head fell back and she moaned again, little kitten sounds that the Tracker found very distracting. He liked hearing Mel make those sounds. He wanted to hear Mel make those sounds every day.

His hand applied gentle pressure to the back of her head, bringing Mel's mouth back to his. "I want to kiss you, Mel." 

She opened her eyes and stared at him, somewhat dazed but determined to do the right thing. "Cole, we can't do this. We should stop." She cried softly.

Cole needed to taste her mouth. "French kiss, Mel?" He asked once again.

She opened her mouth under pressure from his lips and granted him full access to all he desired, her tongue dueling with his in a dance designed to leave them both victorious.

Mel tried once again to bring them back to their senses. "Cole… as much as I want to… we really shouldn't…be doing this… we should stop right now and get dressed." It was a hard thing to say when his hands were doing wonderful things to her breasts and his erection would be penetrating her if not for the thin barrier her panties provided. She could feel it begging entrance. 

Cole grinned at her and spoke softly to her lips. "Your panties are wet, Mel."

Shocked eyes stared into his. "How did you know, Cole?" She whispered.

He looked confused. "You're in the water, Mel. Everything you are wearing is wet. You'll have to put on another pair for dinner. These aren't red anyway, Mel"

She stared at him for a second and then giggled hysterically. "Right! I'm in the water. Of course my panties are wet! That makes sense. I'm completely wet all over. Oh God, Cole, what have we done?" She asked, her voice betraying her growing hysteria.

"We've kissed, Mel." He answered, pulling her back into his arms. "I like to kiss you, Mel. I like to kiss your breasts too." As if to prove a point, he latched onto a nipple and had Mel moaning in no time at all. 

"Mel?" Jess called from the bedroom. "Is Cole through bathing? Can you zip me up now?" The last sentence was uttered from the bathroom doorway as she stepped inside and found a half naked Mel in the bathtub with Cole. At least Jess assumed it was Cole. She couldn't really make out his face since it was turned sideways sucking on Mel's breast. "Bloody Hell, Mel! Start locking your doors!" __

"Jess!" Mel called. "Wait!  This isn't what it looks like, I swear! Something pushed me into the tub!"

"It's called lust, Mel." Jess laughed just before they heard the bedroom door slam shut.

Mel stared at the empty doorway, her mind numb to the fact it had happened again. Jess had walked in and found them in another somewhat compromising position. 

Cole kissed his way up her chest and began nibbling on her neck. "I like to kiss you, Mel." He sounded like a little boy who had just discovered ice cream sundaes, with hot fudge topping, whipped cream and lots of cherries.

"I noticed." Mel's tone was as dry as the Roswell desert. Jess's interruption didn't seem to bother Cole all that much. He wasn't losing sight of his objective that was for certain.

The Tracker grinned. "It feels good, Mel. I don't want to stop. And I can sense how much your body likes it too, Mel." He added. His hands seized her hips and positioned her more solidly over his erection. "It feels best when you sit like this, Mel, although it also feels pretty good when you move around a little too. Do both, Mel." Cole requested simply as he watched the way her hips fit against his signature area.

Mel groaned as she felt his erection push to get past her panties. "Cole, we can't do this… I know you want it… I want it…I really do… more than I thought… but Cole, we aren't ready for this…not yet."

"It feels like I'm ready, Mel."

She chuckled at that. No argument there. It definitely felt like he was ready. "I know." She offered sympathetically. "But, Cole, doing this presents difficulties. We have to think about that."

Cole arched an eyebrow. "I have been thinking about it, Mel. I think it's your panties making it difficult. We should take them off, Mel. I think it would become much easier if we removed them."

_Bright Boy.  "Cole, you are Cirronian. I'm human. Even if I thought it wasn't a mistake emotionally, I'm not even sure we can do this…I mean… we are two different species and I'm not sure 'mating' is possible."_

Cole gave her a very endearing smile. "I believe it is, Mel." He slid her robe the rest of the way off her and tossed it over the side of the tub, his eyes admiring her lovely breasts. "When we get your panties off, we'll know for sure." 

She laughed, a nervous laugh, but a genuine one. "Cole.." She shook her head and brought her lips to his to whisper softly. "I know you want me, but we need to think about this when we aren't so…"

"Hot for each other?" Cole asked.

Smiling and nodding her head. "Yes, Cole. Exactly. Right now, we are too… stimulated… to make a rational decision. We just want. We need to decide this when we aren't…. wanting."

Cole's hand abandoned her nipple and began stroking Mel's throat. "I'm not sure there will be a time when I don't want you, Mel." He confessed softly.

She melted. "Oh, Cole…."

The phone rang. 

_Literally saved by the bell. _

Mel steeled her resolve and put a little distance between them. "That's probably Jess."

Cole placed a gentle but brief kiss on each of her breasts. "You better answer then, Mel."

Mel stood up and stepped out of the tub with Cole's strong hands assisting her. "Thanks, Cole." Wrapping the towel around herself, she rushed into the bedroom to grab the phone.

"Hello?"   Mel schooled her voice to sound as normal as a woman could under the circumstances.

"If you aren't finished, I'm sorry, Mel, but I need to know if I'm going to be eating alone or if you and Cole plan on stopping long enough to eat dinner. I might point out that you need nourishment if you plan on acting like bunnies the whole weekend."

"Cute, Jess." Mel sighed deeply. "We're coming."

Laughter rang in Mel's ears. 

"Oh, I don't doubt that at all." Jess teased. "But you really should give the guy a breather, Mel. Although from what I could see of him sucking on your tit, he didn't look all that tired yet!"

"Jess…" Mel warned. "It wasn't what you thought!"

"Really…" Jess laughed. "Wasn't what I thought? Come on, Mel. You were mostly naked, on top of Cole who was if I'm not mistaken, completely naked, although I didn't get a good enough peek to say for sure, and a shame that was, anyhow…our boy had his mouth on your boob! How can you tell me it wasn't what I thought?"

Mel thought for a moment before admitting her friend had a point. "Okay.." She rolled her eyes and tucked the edges of the towel into each other, securing it around her chest as she spoke. "I admit that Cole was kissing me a little… and I was on top of him in the bathtub… and maybe he …uh…acted on natural inclinations… but it wasn't planned, Jess. You have to believe that. Something pushed me into that bathtub, hard! And before you start to repeat yourself, let me emphasize that it wasn't lust!"

Cole came up behind Mel, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and wrapped his arms around Mel. His mouth began nibbling on her neck.

"Cole!" Mel gasped. "Umm…I'm talking to Jess."

"Hello, Jess." Cole called into the receiver, his mouth returning to a particularly delicious spot on the underside of Mel's left jaw.

Mel felt one of Cole's hands travel up her left thigh. It made its way under her towel. "Jess? Uh… I need to talk to Cole for a minute… can we meet downstairs in say… oh…ten minutes?"

Cole gently unwrapped Mel's towel and tossed it onto the bed in front of her.

"Jess!  I have to go. Ten minutes. Right. We'll be there."

Mel spun around in Cole's arms. "Cole!"

The Tracker smiled at her. 

Mel stared at his expression, unsure what to say or do. She had never dealt with such an affectionate and sexually stimulated Cole before. His eyes watched her with desire and tenderness. "I missed you, Mel, when you got out of the bathtub."

She closed her eyes, her lips turning up at the corners. Opening them, she gifted him with a full smile. "I bet. You had a very different bath today than you've had in the past."

"Yes, Mel." Cole's finger reached out to circle Mel's right nipple. "They respond to me, don't they?" He asked curiously.

Mel looked down at her own breasts before lifting her head and admitting the truth. "Yes, Cole. It's part of human sexuality. Just as parts of you respond to me."

Humor radiated off of him. "Some parts more than others, Mel." 

"Yeah, some parts more than others." Mel chuckled lightly then grew serious. "Cole, I know you are…well….in need of ….well, I mean… your body needs release…no,….I mean…I feel cruel not helping you….past this…wanting, but we made the right decision a few minutes ago. It is too soon for us to consider…well…we just can't. Not yet." Mel's eyes filled with tears.

Cole's expression softened and he pulled Mel against his chest. "It's okay, Mel. I know you feel we should wait before we mate. I understand. Don't cry, Mel." His hand stroked the length of her spine. He smiled at the sensation of her aroused nipples pressed into his chest. His hand came to rest on the top of her panties. They were soaking wet. 

Mel knew it was cruel of her to hold him, only clothed in panties, but she couldn't resist the comfort of his arms and he did feel and smell so good to her. She placed a light kiss on his chest and laid her cheek against the solid wall of security Cole had provided her in his embrace. "I feel safe with you, Cole. I always have." Mel laughed at herself. "Even when you were stumbling down a deserted highway, wearing nothing but your underwear and unable to speak, I still sensed I would be safe with you."

Mel sighed. "What are we going to do about this, Cole?"

Cole lifted her chin, his eyes honest and straightforward as always. "We will mate when you are ready, Mel. But for now, I think we should dress casually formal and meet Jess downstairs, like we said we would."

"Good plan." Mel pulled out of his arms and turned her back to him to hide her topless state. "You are certain we will mate, Cole?" She asked, trying hard not to express any trepidation or fear at the thought.

"Yes, Mel" Cole answered as he gathered his own clothes off her bed in preparation for returning to his room to finish dressing.

He acted so certain, Mel thought. "You believe it can be done? A human and a Cirronian?"

Cole had his hand on the door handle to his room. "Yes, Mel. If the Cirronian is in a human body and I am, I should be able to mate with you as a human male does. Tev wasn't Cirronian, but he was alien and he managed to mate every night."

Mel shuddered at the reminder of that particular alien they had hunted together. "Tev! You saved me from him, Cole. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

Cole looked at her, his expression a bit sad. "You wouldn't have been exposed to him if not for me, Mel. It was my fault he came in contact with you."

Mel rushed to him, forgetting her nakedness, her eyes bright with indignation. "That's not true, Cole! Never believe that. You are not responsible for the fact these aliens came to Earth. Zin is. And I chose to help you find Tev. That was my decision, not yours."

The Tracker gave her a rueful smile. "Mel, if we are going to make it downstairs on time, you are going to have to cover your responsive female signatures. I find them too distracting." 

Cole leaned down and kissed Mel on the mouth, hard, then left the room.

Mel stood there in wet panties staring at his closed door for a full minute before realizing the truth of his statement and rushing to get dressed. "Good Lord, I can't be late or Jess will take that and run with it. I've given her enough ammunition for a lifetime already." 

Cole entered the front parlor and looked around for Jess. Spotting her in a corner visiting with one of the other guests, Cole stood where he was and waited for Mel to walk in. She had not been ready when he knocked on her door, but had instructed him to keep Jess company until she came down. He smiled at the memory of how she looked, frantically trying to dress and touch up the make-up he had managed to kiss off of her.

Mel was beautiful.

"Nice place, huh?" 

Cole turned to the man speaking to him. "Yes, it is very nice. Very…historic." Cole added, hoping it was an appropriate statement.

The man laughed. "Yeah. That's one way to describe it." The man turned to Cole and extended his hand. "Richard Carrington. I'm from L.A. Getting to spend a couple of days in the Old South on business."

"I am Cole." The Tracker smiled, shaking the man's hand. "We're just staying here tonight. We will be traveling to New Orleans tomorrow."

Carrington nodded. "So, you're here with somebody?"

"Yes." Cole confirmed.

"I'm single and not the least bit regretful, if you know what I mean?" The other guest grinned at Cole 'man to man.' "This gathering before dinner is nice. Let's me get a look at the evening's possibilities. Historic homes strike a romantic chord in the females. Can't blame a guy for taking advantage of that, can you?"

Cole didn't know why the man was winking at him, but nodded as if he did.

"Take for instance, that little blonde in the corner over there. Very hot. I've been watching her since she walked in. Not very tall, mind you and I usually like my women leggy for the most part, but a smaller package is nice every now and then, don't you agree?"

"Yes." Cole replied, deciding it was best to agree with this man when he didn't catch his true meaning. Cole followed the other man's eyes to the corner where Jess was speaking to Mrs. DeCour.

The Tracker frowned as Carrington's reference to Jess became clearer. 

"She's English. I caught the accent when she walked by me. I'm hoping she'll want to revisit Big Ben, if you catch my drift?" Carrington laughed.

Cole frowned. "Jess hasn't mentioned visiting Big Ben."

"Jess?"

"Yes, Jess." Cole replied, his expression brightening.

"You know her name?" Carrington's words were laced with caution.

"Yes." Cole answered simply.

Carrington's face turned dark red. "I stepped in it, didn't I? She's with you, isn't she?"

Cole answered honestly. "Yes, she is." He gave the man a half-smile.

"I'm sorry, man. I really am. I didn't know she was with you. She's very hot though and you can't blame a guy for trying, right? Or wishing?"

Cole nodded. "No, I wouldn't blame a man for wishing to be with Jess. She is beautiful and very sweet."

"Yeah, I bet." Carrington cleared his throat and cast a last look in Jess's direction. "You are one lucky man."

Cole smiled.

Mel entered the room wearing her red gown. Cole noticed her right away, his eyes always searching for Mel these days. Mel noticed Jess first and headed toward her friend.

"Talk about pretty ladies, look what just walked in. Man, that lady is elegance in red. "

"Mel is very beautiful in that red gown." Cole agreed, nodding in the affirmative.

"You know her name too? Oh, yeah, she's talking to Jess. They're friends?"

"Yes. Mel and Jess are good friends."

Carrington gave Cole a look suggesting a newfound conspiracy. "Maybe you could help me out here, Cole?"

Cole's eyes left Mel and Jess to return to the man standing beside him. "How?"

"Maybe you could fix it so I get an introduction tonight, and give me a few pointers on your lady's friend? She is very pretty. I can tell from here she has the kind of long legs that would easily wrap around a man."

"Yes. They can." Cole admitted truthfully.

Carrington whistled low under his breath when Mel leaned forward and signed a guest book sitting out on a center table. "Whoa…man…no offense meant, I know she is your lady's friend, but what man wouldn't want to get those panties off?" 

Cole frowned. "It's more difficult than you would think."

"Oh, she likes to play 'hard to get,' does she? That's okay too; I don't mind chasing a lady for a little while as long as she lets you eventually catch her." He laughed. 

"Mel would not like you catching her." Cole stated firmly.

"You don't think I'm her type?" 

Cole considered his words for a moment. "Not really."

"Well, who's her type then?" He inquired, a bit insulted at Cole's honest evaluation.

Cole grinned. "I am."

Carrington glared at Cole. "She hits on you?"

Surprised, Cole shook his head. "No. Mel would never hit me."

"Oh, you're a funny man, Cole. I'm serious here, you said you're her type, so what does that mean? She's hitting on you and still friends with Jess? That never works. I know. I've tried it. You can't be with both of them."

"I am." Cole replied. "Why couldn't I be with both of them?" The Tracker asked.

Carrington stared at him shocked. "You mean to tell me that you sleep with both of them!"

"I don't sleep." Cole corrected.

"Hell, I wouldn't either if I were in bed with those two ladies over there! How do you do it, man? I mean it's my fantasy, hell, it's every man's fantasy, taking care of two ladies at the same time, but I mean, really…. Don't you get tired?"

"Tired? Of what?" Cole asked in confusion.

Carrington glared back at Cole. "Of what! Satisfying two sexy ladies! I mean a few times, yeah, that would be close to heaven, but after a while, doesn't it wear you out trying to keep them happy?"

Cole watched Carrington with a perplexed expression. "No. It is my pleasure to take care of Mel and Jess. It isn't difficult. They stay satisfied if I am there and help them out when they require it. But the truth is sometimes I have to leave town on business and Mel and Jess manage without me quite easily."

"Manage without you?" Carrington asked in a choked voice. "You mean the two of them together?"

"Yes." Cole smiled.

Carrington's head spun around to stare open-mouthed at Mel and Jess across the room. Their heads were close together and both women were giggling. "Oh man, so they… are together… whether you're there or not?" Cole nodded. "And when you are there, you not only get to be with them but you get to watch them together?"

"Yes." 

"They let you watch them?" He asked with awe. "Anytime?"

Cole's expression was thoughtful. "Mel and Jess don't mind me watching them. We are friends." Remembering what Mel had said earlier, Cole repeated it. "Friends take care of each other."

Carrington stared at Cole with a new found respect. "No guy on earth is that lucky. You got to be from another planet, man."

The Tracker smiled. "True."

Jess and Mel made their way over to Cole. "Hello, Cole." Jess grinned, her smile bright.

"Hello, Jess." Cole smiled down at her. "You look very pretty in that blue stretchy stuff." Cole stumbled over a description of the pretty blonde's gown.

Jess took no offense, well accustomed to Cole and his 'Forrest Gump' odd behavior. "Thank you, Cole." Her blue eyes sparkling with laughter, she asked. "How was your bath?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Jess…" She warned softly with good humor.

Cole's lips twitched. "It could have been better, Jess. It was interrupted."

"What a shame."  Jess laughed softly. 

"Yes, it was, Jess." Cole grinned at her and then yanked on a strand of her hair, a human gesture he had observed Mel do a time or two with the teasing blonde. "Twice." He added.

Jess buried her face in Cole's chest and giggled. The Tracker's arms came up and around the short blonde. He looked over her head to give Mel an endearing smile.

Mel shook her curls and smiled back at him. "Cole, you haven't introduced us to the gentleman with you."

Jess's head popped up out of the Tracker's chest. "Yes, Cole, please introduce us to this gentleman."

"Jess, Mel, this is Mr. Richard Carrington. He's from L.A. here on business." 

Carrington shook each lady's hand and stared intently at both of them. "Cole has just been telling me how he is special friends with both of you."

Jess spoke up. "Oh, most definitely, Richard, Cole is very special to both of us. We'd be lost without Cole, wouldn't we, Mel?"

"Very lost." Mel replied, her voice quivering at the memory of how Zin would have succeeded in killing her if not for Cole's unique form of 'electrical CPR.' And that was just the beginning of how many times this man had saved her. She had a feeling he wasn't anywhere near finished.

The Tracker sensed the change in Mel's mood. "Mel?" He drew her up against his side and softly stroked her throat, sensing she needed the comfort. Mel looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears. It had been a very unsettling couple of hours. Her emotions were too close to the surface after everything that had happened between them that day. "I'm okay, Cole." She reassured him.

Carrington watched Cole move the temptingly hot Jess to the side so that he could touch the elegant Mel and muttered under his breath. "Man… this guy has got to be doing something that no other man has ever been taught." He leaned over to Jess and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Doesn't it bother you when he moves you over and starts touching her?" He whispered.

Jess gave him a puzzled look. "Not at all, I think he should touch Mel more often actually." Thinking about what she had walked in on twice this afternoon, Jess laughed. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe he is starting to do just that. It's quite lovely." Jess whispered back to him. "I've known for a while how he felt about her. Mel, of course, has been difficult, pretending he didn't feel anything for her but special friendship. I knew better." Jess winked.

"And it doesn't bother you that the two of them are becoming closer?"

"Not a bit!" Jess grinned. "Oh, look. Mrs. DeCour is motioning for us to go in for dinner. I'm starving. Do you mind escorting me? Cole seems to have his hands full of Mel at the moment. He's been like that all day." Jess laughed, taking hold of the stunned Californian and guiding him to the doorway. "I hear they are going to feature some Southern favorites. It should be an interesting culinary experience for a Chicago girl originally from England."

Carrington looked back behind him. Cole had one arm around Mel's waist while his other hand was busy tucking in a stray lock of hair that had fallen from her upswept hairstyle. The beautiful Mel was smiling tenderly at the man attending to her.

Mel stepped inside her room and kicked her high heels off, sending them flying across the room. Her feet ached. Her stomach was full of Southern favorites. And her nerves were shot! 

All through dinner, she had flashes of memory bombarding her from every direction. 

Cole figured prominently in every one of them.

Cole, in white briefs, bending over her injured knees, his eyes climbing up her body, pausing longer on her lace panties than ordinary observation dictated. There was definite speculation in that gaze.

Cole, drawing her next to his hard body, softly requesting, "French kiss, all right, Mel?"

Cole, shifting her hips over his erection giving her directions as to how she should move them. "Do both, Mel."  
Cole, stroking her throat, transmitting all that warmth and comfort, always when she so desperately needed it.

Cole, tossing her towel on the bed and nuzzling her neck affectionately. 

Cole, fixing her falling hairstyle.

Cole, trailing kisses from her breasts to her throat. "I like to kiss you, Mel."

Always Cole. 

Mel collapsed on top of the bed. If her nerves and self-restraint were tested any further, she would need a second vacation to recover from this one!

As if she hadn't had her mind occupied enough with everything that had happened between her and Cole that day, she had to contend with Richard Carrington staring at her and Jess all evening. Every time she would look up from her plate, or down the table to the other guests, there he was; his eyes boring into her, and if not her, then over to Jess.

And Cole noticed her mood. The sensitive Tracker in him picked up on every dangling nerve. He tried to comfort her all evening. His hands were everywhere; on her throat, caressing her arm, a wisp of a touch across her cheek. 

When none of those touches seemed to do the trick, his hands moved lower. 

Mel ate her main course with Cole's hands literally in her lap; that is when they weren't running up and down her thighs, emitting little pleasant sparks of energy meant to soothe her in such a way that no one else would notice. 

Mel was living proof it didn't work out the way Cole had planned. Thanks to one overly-helpful Cirronian and his energetic caresses, Mel had been served a huge helping of jumbled nerves with her jambalaya.

Cole would never know how close she came to lifting her gown under the tablecloth and guiding his innocent hands to her open thighs. What would he have thought of that? She mused. But she hadn't done it. Mel had wanted it. Badly. But she had refrained.

Instead Mel had concentrated on keeping her knees clenched tightly together, which looking back on it now, probably only contributed to Cole's desire to soothe the tension he could feel emanating from her. Hell. She had only made matters worse, Mel decided.

He had incredible hands.

God, she loved his hands!

There was a knock on her door. Mel's eyes popped back open. She wasn't sure she had the energy to drag herself off the high mattress and over to the door to answer it.

While she took a moment to consider whether the feat was worth the effort, the connecting door from Cole's room opened into hers. "Mel, I knocked but you didn't answer. Are you okay?"

A rueful expression looked up at Cole as he neared her bed. "I was trying to find the energy to get up."

He looked worried. "Are you ill, Mel?" His palm came out to run over her body as she remained prone on the mattress.

"I'm not sick, Cole. I'm just….I don't know what I am, but it's nothing you have to worry about." Mel assured him.

"Okay, Mel." He said relieved, his senses confirming that there was nothing physically wrong with Mel.

Cole frowned and then began pacing in front of her bed. "Mel, I don't wish to worry you, but I found something a little disturbing outside a moment ago and I'm afraid it may be a warning sign of something worse to come. It had all the markings of an unbalanced mind, one that was contemplating a series of murders." He looked over to Mel to see how she was handling his news.

She sat up and began to worry. He could sense it from where he was standing, of course, but mainly he had gotten good at reading Mel's expressions. Worry was a common one he knew quite well. The Tracker gave her a half smile.

"I didn't sense a fugitive lifeforce, but I have seen this kind of work in the past. One of the escaped prisoners committed similar acts on Varda before he went off on a killing spree."

"Cole, you believe this fugitive is down here, outside of New Orleans?"

"I'm not sure, Mel. I didn't sense his lifeforce and yet if he committed those acts, I should have."

"What did you find, Cole?" Mel asked, almost afraid to hear his answer. Her nerves really weren't up to another fugitive hunt on top of everything else that had happened that day.

Cole watched her carefully as he stepped closer to the bed. His hand tucked a curl away from her beautiful face. "Mutilated vegetables, Mel."

She stared at him. "What?"

"Mutilated vegetables. They were clearly left out for anyone in this house to find when they stepped outside, Mel. Grotesque expressions had been carved into them, and they had been left on the porch where guests stroll in the evening, according to Mrs. DeCour.

Mel bit her lips. "Cole? Were they pumpkins?"

Stunned at Mel's perception, Cole nodded. "Yes, Mel. How did you know?"

She tried not to laugh, she really did but it couldn't be stopped. "It's Halloween, Cole. Carved pumpkins are called Jack-0'Lanterns and many porches are decorated with them. It's part of the season. Children love them."

Cole stared at her almost disbelieving. "Human children enjoy seeing these mutilated produce?"

Mel's lips twitched. "Yes, although, they enjoy carving them even more."

Cole looked shocked. "Mel, are you telling me that humans teach their young to mutilate in such a fashion?"

"Only at Halloween, Cole."

Cole looked at her strangely and then sat down beside her on the bed. "You are a very primitive species, Mel."

"I know." Mel replied sympathetically.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand some of your ways."

"You're doing an amazing job, Cole. Really." Mel offered honestly, her hand reaching out to his.

The Tracker took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "I was worried about you at dinner, Mel. You were very tense." His soft-brown eyes surveyed her with a combination of masculine appreciation and friendly concern.

"I know, Cole. And I appreciate everything you did to try to calm me." Mel managed to thank him without choking on her words.

"It didn't work very well, Mel. My touch should have eased your tension, but it only seemed to compound it. You would not relax, Mel." Cole criticized gently.

She nodded as her lips turned up at the corners. "I know, Cole."

"Why, Mel?"

"Why?" She hedged, wondering how to avoid this explanation. "Well, I couldn't really relax when your hand was touching me… in that fashion."

Cole looked at her with a puzzled expression. "My touch was to relax you, Mel."

She shrugged her shoulders and bobbed her head. "I know… Cole….but sometimes a touch meant to relax actually….stimulates instead."

A huge grin spread fast across his face. "You were stimulated by me, Mel?"

Mel rolled her eyes and couldn't help smiling in response. "What did you expect, Cole, after all the rolling around in the bathtub, and the French kisses, and the way you managed to strip both a robe and a towel off of me today? I was left fairly stimulated. Your hands all over me through dinner only stimulated me more."

"You were hot for me." Cole stated proudly.

She would have to admit it. He already knew. "Yes, Cole. I was hot for you. You never would have gotten that robe or towel off of me if I weren't."

A smile played around his tempting lips. "Well, Mel…actually that's not really true…"

"Not without cheating and using hyperspeed." Mel clarified, anticipating where he was going with his argument.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you were stimulated, Mel."

"Really." Mel snapped. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Cole, because I found it very frustrating and bad for my digestion."

The Tracker laughed before turning serious. "If you are still stimulated, Mel, I can help you." He offered softly, his gaze warm.

He leaned toward her, his intention very clear as his lips found hers. 

He pressed her down into the mattress as his lips tasted hers.

Innocent Cole covered a startled Mel. His hard body easily slid on top of hers. 

Innocent Cole had a hard-on the size of Texas.

Mel called herself every name in the book as she wrapped her arms around him and arched into the heat he eagerly offered. How many times did a girl have to deny herself? She wondered. Her fingers dug into the soft dark waves of hair that touched his collar. He held her face in his wonderful hands, keeping her lips in place as he delved into them. 

Mel's hands began to tug at Cole's shirt. She wanted bare chest. She needed bare chest. By God, she would have bare chest! 

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons and Cole started to laugh, his smile surprisingly sweet as he broke off their kiss and watched her try to rip open his shirt. "Settle down, Mel." He whispered. "We have all night. I don't sleep."

"I want you now, Cole." She insisted, finally getting all the buttons undone. "Please…" Her hands struggled with his shirt until he was finally free of it. 

Mel sighed deeply when her fingertips were able to roam across his broad shoulders and hard biceps and down his masculine chest. "Oh God, you are perfect." She moaned, reaching back up for another taste of his lips. 

Cole stared at her in wonder. His Mel wanted him.

She opened her legs and Cole's body fell into position between her thighs. The Tracker's expression was one of deep pleasure. The sensation of lying on top of Mel was one he had never experienced before. Mel arched up against him. Her hand traveled down his chest and reached between their bodies to stroke him. "We have to get your pants off, Cole." She panted eagerly.

Her fingers worked at his belt and zipper. "We should get your panties off, Mel. Remember? They present the difficulty." Cole reminded her as he watched her work his zipper, an amused smile playing on his mouth.

"Forget them." Mel muttered, her hands shaking as she managed to slide his zipper down over the significant bulge.

"I know I have never done this before, Mel, and you have, but from my earlier analysis of the difficulties we encountered, I'm pretty certain we need to remove your panties." He reminded her again.

"It doesn't matter. Just help me get my dress up, Cole. I want you now. I really need you right now." Mel pleaded.

"Let's take your dress off, Mel." Cole suggested before adding, "and then your panties."

"There's no time, Cole. We have to do this now, before I change my mind or find a million reasons why we shouldn't, or before I lose my courage. Please…Cole…just help me get this damn gown up around my waist!"

His hands began pulling the fabric up as she ordered. "It won't do any good, Mel, if your panties are still on." He warned gently.

"Forget the damn panties, Cole!" Mel shouted. She lifted her hips so that the trapped fabric could be freed from her weight.

"I can't, Mel. They will pose a problem, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not wearing any blasted panties, Cole!" Mel shouted, her eyes closed against her mounting frustration. She hadn't meant to raise her voice to him.

Cole stared at her for a second before full awareness struck him. "Help me get your dress up, Mel." He ordered.

 Two pairs of hands fumbled with the lengthy gown.

They were so engrossed in their mutual task that the frantic knocking took a second to register.

"Oh God!" Mel cried, collapsing back against the mattress. "Someone is at the door, Cole."

The Tracker swallowed nervously, his hands buried beneath red material and wrapped around her soft thighs. "Do we have to answer it, Mel?" He asked hopefully.

The knocking grew louder and more demanding. "Mel, open up!  It's Jess."

Mel's hand brushed up against Cole's erection lovingly. "I'll kill her for this. I really will." She moaned, stroking Cole one last time with obvious regret. "Do you have your collector, Cole?"

A faint smile touched his lips. "Yes, Mel." 

"Do me a favor?" Mel asked rather loudly to be heard over Jess's knocking.

Grinning, the Tracker rolled off of Mel and began to zip his pants. "Yes, Mel."

"Collect Jess."

Cole laughed. "You'd regret it, Mel." He advised. His hands began pulling Mel's dress down over her exposed thighs.

Shaking her curls, Mel climbed down off the bed and turned to him with a smug smile. "Not for at least twenty minutes, Cole."

Hearing Jess shout again, Mel answered in a rather loud voice herself. She certainly felt like shouting. "Hold your horses, Jess. I'm coming!" _Or not._

Throwing the door open, a sexually-frustrated Mel greeted Jess. "What is the problem, Jess?"

"Took you long enough, Mel, I could be dying out here and you'd still be lounging around on your bed while the life drained out of me in the hallway." 

Seeing the obvious agitation on Jess's face, Mel's attitude softened. "Sorry, Jess, what's wrong?"

"Wrong! What's wrong! Oh, nothing big, Mel, just a bleedin' ghost in my bloody room!" Jess shouted. "Mel, I need Cole tonight. You get him all the time, every night, Mel, and I only need him until morning. You've got to let me sleep with Cole tonight, Mel! Please!"

Stunned, Mel didn't say a word, just stared at the blonde woman in her doorway.

"Please, Mel! I've got to have him! That's all there is to it. It's only one night, Mel. You can let me have him for just one night." She begged loudly. "You can have him back in the morning, Mel. In fact, the two of you can shag in the cab all the way into New Orleans, and I won't even look, I swear! But you have got to let him sleep with me tonight!"  
Mel regained the ability to talk. "Jess! You can't sleep with Cole."

"Oh, yeah, right, Mel. Be selfish! Didn't you hear a bloody word I said? There's a ghost in my room!  Ghost, Mel. As in haunted! I'm not sleeping in that room. I'm sleeping with Cole."

The Tracker came up behind Mel. "Hello, Jess." Mel did a quick survey of his clothes to make sure he had put his shirt back on and his pants were fully zipped, thankfully.

"Cole!" Jess threw herself into his arms. "You'll let me sleep with you tonight, won't you?"

Cole looked puzzled but compliant. "Yes, Jess, if you want to." His arms wrapped around the upset blonde, offering her soothing comfort. He sensed her fear. "But I don't sleep."

"Fine, all the better then, you can keep one eye open for the bloody ghost while I try to sleep." 

Mel rolled her eyes and then noticed that Mrs. DeCour was starting back down the stairs. The manager had overheard their entire conversation, Mel had no doubt. 

"Jess, you can't sleep with Cole!" Mel stated again.

"Don't be so selfish, Mel. You know it is times like this that it's really noticeable you were an only child, Mel. You never learned to share." Jess pointed out sharply, still enfolded in Cole's strong arms. Her bright blue eyes beseeched the Tracker. "Cole, don't make me sleep in my room tonight. Let me stay with you, please, please…pretty please."

"Don't beg, Jess. It isn't becoming." Mel quipped.

Cole looked up at Mel over Jess's blonde hair. "I heard you beg a moment ago, Mel. I didn't mind it." He grinned.

Mel gasped. Cole smiled.

Calling on a sorely-tapped well of patience, Mel turned back to Jess. "You can't sleep with Cole. Besides, he has insomnia. It wouldn't be fair for you to disturb him in case he does fall asleep." Mel avoided looking at Cole to see how he was taking this pack of lies she was delivering so easily. "You can stay with me, Jess. If you feel your room is really haunted, then we'll stay in mine." So much for a night of passion with a willing Cirronian, Mel thought to herself.

"If I feel my room is haunted?" Jess choked. "Tell me Mel, what would you think if the bloody pillow tried to smother you and there wasn't anyone else in the room with you!"

"The pillow tried to smother you?" Mel inquired, her tone trying to be supportive even if a bit doubtful.

"Yes, Mel. It floated above my head and then came down hard over my face and I couldn't get it off of me. I thought I was going to die, Mel." 

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I know that must have been frightening." Mel held open her arms and Jess switched from Cole to Mel.

"I'm not making it up, Mel. There really is a ghost in there, and it is a very malevolent spirit. It has a long history in this house. I heard the story this evening before you came down for dinner. He's attacked other guests before."

Mel nodded. "Jess, don't you think it was possible that you fell asleep after dinner and since you had just heard this story, you dreamed about it?"

Jess pulled back and stared at Mel for a telling moment. "And don't you think it was possible that you just wanted to fall in the bathtub with Cole? That there wasn't a force that pushed you?"

Mel took a deep breath. "You're sleeping with me. You're not going back in that room. If you need anything, we will send Cole to get it." 

"I need my nightgown." Jess answered.

Mel and Jess both turned to the Tracker and smiled.

"Okay, Mel, Jess. I'll get it." Cole walked past them and closed the door.

Jess turned to Mel. "He's really pretty good at doing what he's told, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes, quite good." Mel replied, her gaze falling on the bed she had just vacated.

She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Cole returned a few minutes later with Jess's luggage and a sheer blue nightgown in his hand. "Is this the one you were going to wear, Jess?" He asked as he walked into the room.

Grabbing the piece from his hand, Jess smiled up at him. "Yes, Cole. Do you like it?"

He smiled back. "Yes, Jess. It's very pretty."

Mel shook her head. Cole and lingerie. The Cirronian had a weakness for ladies in their nighties. Or panties. Or without panties, she reminded herself.

Another reminder to make the night longer, Mel thought with disgust.

"Thanks, Cole. I appreciate you getting Jess's things." Mel said.

"It was not difficult, Mel." Nodding her head at his expected answer, Mel was more than surprised when he followed it up with, "although there is a disembodied lifeforce in that room. He didn't give me any trouble."

Jess looked over at Mel and then back to Cole. "You saw him?"

"No." The Tracker replied easily. "I sensed him. His lifeforce has been residing there for a long time."

Wide English blue eyes regarded Cole. "Are you a medium, Cole?"

Cole looked back at Jess. "I don't think so. Mel says I'm an extra-large."

Mel burst out laughing. "Only in your shirts, Cole, …er…well maybe elsewhere…. I wouldn't really know…anyway…. What Jess means is can you channel spirits from the other side? She's asking if you can contact the dead?"

"Oh, no, Jess." Cole replied. 

"You said you sensed his lifeforce?" Jess asked, still wanting an answer.

Cole looked over to Mel. 

Time for another white lie. "Cole has a way with lifeforces." 

_Lame. Very lame._

"What I mean is Cole can sense a person's spirit. He doesn't communicate with them, but he can sense if one is there, right, Cole?"

Cole's expression was rueful. "I do have a way with lifeforces."

Mel smiled brightly over at Jess. "See? Cole just confirmed there is a ghost in your room. And since you've learned the plantation's history, I'm guessing you know who it is."

Jess didn't look entirely convinced. "Yeah, well, he's a second son of one of the original owners a couple of centuries back. He was a nasty fellow by all accounts, very brutal toward women. He liked to assault the female servants according to the history. At least that is one of the ghosts hanging around this place." Jess added.

"One of the ghosts?" Mel took the bait.

"Yeah, Mel. One of them. There are two others that have been seen and are likely to make themselves known. Two children who died in a fall down the staircase. They aren't considered malevolent like the one in my room. They are more tricksters. You know, poltergeists. They enjoy playing pranks, but no one is ever really hurt."

"Pranks?" Mel asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, Mel, like pushing ladies into bathtubs, especially tubs with someone already in them." Jess grinned. "They've been seen doing other little tricks too. This room used to be theirs. It was the nursery originally."

"Well, that's just great." Mel muttered. "Poltergeists in my room, brutal rapists in yours."

"I'm taking your poltergeists over my guy any day, Mel. I'm not going back there. He tried to smother me. The most your ghosts will do is send me flying on top of Cole, which to my way of thinking, is not that mean of a trick after all." The saucy girl winked at Cole.

He laughed. 

Mel and Jess had their nightgowns on and were all tucked in the big canopy bed staring at the darkness. 

"Do you think it will try to come in here?" Jess whispered.

"Probably not." Mel replied softly. "Is there anything in the history about it visiting other rooms?"

"I don't think so. Maybe. Who the hell knows, Mel? Ghosts are not very predictable. But it usually likes to stay in the room that I was assigned." 

"Someone should speak to Mrs. DeCour about putting a young woman in that room. It should be assigned to male guests." Mel complained.

Jess laughed. "Yeah. She could ask them at check-in, "Do you prefer playful ghosts, or malevolent ones that will make an attempt on your life?" The blonde snorted. "Fat chance, Mel."

Mel giggled at the thought. "Well, at least try to give the room to the male guests. I wouldn't mind seeing that spirit scare Mr. Carrington."

"Was it just me, Mel, or did you think that bloke looked at us strangely?"

"Very strangely, Jess. I didn't care for him." Mel replied.

"I wonder why." Jess mused.

"Who knows? He was very rude." Mel stated. "I wonder what he said to Cole before we were introduced?"

"No telling. What do you think Cole is doing right now, Mel?" Jess asked, snuggling under the covers when she felt a cool draft over the bed.

"Well, with Cole, it is hard to guess." Mel answered dryly.

"Does Cole really have insomnia? Or did you just not trust me to sleep with him?" Jess teased.

"I trust you, Jess. Maybe it's Cole, I didn't trust?" Mel suggested.

"Not bloody likely. You know our boy is too sweet to take advantage of me. A shame, that." Jess commented lightly.

Mel laughed.

"I mean it, Mel. Sometimes Cole looks at me and I know he sees me as a grown woman, but he treats me like, I don't know, like I was a child he had to protect or something." Jess observed.

"Cole is very protective of us, Jess. It's the way he is." Mel hedged.

"Yes, and it makes him special, for sure, Mel, but when he looks at you, he has more in his eyes than just protectiveness."

Mel grinned in the dark. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Oh, you used to give me a lecture about how you and Cole were only friends. Hmm? Maybe? Very interesting, Mel. Things seem to have changed a bit after this weekend." Jess teased. "I wonder when that happened? Perhaps it was when you fell at his feet with your mouth on his briefs, or could it be when he got a taste of your tit in the tub, or maybe it was because of whatever was taking you so long to answer the bloody door a while ago?" Jess laughed.

"Go to sleep, Jess." Mel ordered.

"Cole will hear us, right, if something happens and we need him?" Jess asked Mel after she was through teasing her friend.

"Yes, Cole will hear us." Mel assured her. "Cole won't let anything or any lifeforce harm us. He's very good about that."

"The temperature must really be dropping outside, Mel. It's freezing in here." Jess stated with a shiver.

"Jess, did you just reach over here and tickle the souls of my feet?" Mel asked, her voice trembling with suspected dread.

"No, Mel. Did you just yank on my hair?" Jess asked, her English accent more than a little shaky.

"No, Jess." Mel answered.

Both women shouted the Tracker's name simultaneously, as they scrambled out from under the covers and bolted for the connecting door.

Cole stepped out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and found two very frightened females tucked up in his bed.

He greeted them with an amused smile. "Hello, Mel. Hello, Jess."

Twin expressions of belligerence greeted him back. "We're sleeping with you, Cole." They informed him in unison.

"Okay." He replied. "But I don't really sleep." 

"Frankly, Cole, I'm rather glad you do suffer from insomnia, at least for tonight. You can watch out for the ghosts." Jess answered.

"Cole, we're sorry to be such an imposition on you, but the poltergeists were in a playful mood in my room and well, the other ghost is in Jess's, so we're going to sleep here with you. I know you have trouble sleeping, but you can lie down with us and try to rest." Mel said sweetly.

"You want me to lie down with both of you?" The Tracker asked uncertainly.

"Yes! God, yes. We definitely want you with us, don't we, Jess?" Mel turned to her friend.

"Absolutely, Cole, it's your bed after all. And besides, we want you right next to us." Jess assured him. 

Cole studied them for several seconds before smiling. "You want me next to you in case a disembodied spirit makes its way in here."

"Got it in one." Jess quipped. 

"And we don't want to impose on you either, Cole." Mel frowned at Jess. "It is your room."

"It's okay, Mel. I understand." Cole grinned at them as he flipped off the bathroom light. "I'm assuming you will need the dark to sleep, or would you prefer a small light left on for tonight?" He asked.

Both women looked at each other. "Light." They chanted together.

Cole walked over to the nightstand and switched on the small lamp located there. "Which side do you wish for me to occupy?"

It was déjà vu for Mel. She'd heard him utter those words before, in the Bates Motel. She turned to Jess and once again without any verbal communication, the women were in agreement. "In the middle."

That got a raised brow from the Tracker but he nodded as he unzipped his pants and removed his shirt. Wearing nothing but white briefs, Cole climbed in over Mel and slid under the covers in between the two women.

They both sighed as he lay down beside them. "This is very strange, Mel."

"A little unorthodox, I'll admit." Mel replied.

"Never slept with two women at once, Cole?" Jess chuckled.

"I don't sleep, Jess." Cole answered.

"I don't imagine any woman lets you get much sleep, Cole." Jess giggled softly.

"Jess…. Behave." Mel warned.

"Well, Mel, I'm just pointing out that as handsome as Cole is, most women would have other things on their minds when he climbed in bed with them."

"Like what?" Cole asked innocently.

Jess chuckled. "Yeah, right, Cole! Like you don't know! I'm not falling for it, Cole. I saw you in the bathtub with Mel, remember?"

"Jess! I told you how that happened." Mel fussed while she fiddled with her covers. It was hard wanting to lie close to Cole but yet, not touching him either.

"Ah, the bathtub! I enjoyed kissing Mel in the bathtub." Cole freely admitted.

"Cole!" Mel cried. "We're not going to talk about that in front of Jess."

"Hate to break it to you, Mel, but it's no big secret, you know? It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to see that Cole was enjoying kissing you in the bathtub." Jess laughed and then added. "Many parts of you."

The Tracker chuckled. 

Mel gasped. "That's enough."

"Why, Mel?" Jess giggled. "If we're going to all sleep together, we might as well be up front about everything. For the record, it was very obvious Cole enjoyed kissing parts of Mel."

"Jess, that is more than enough!" Mel demanded.

"Hmm, seems she can say 'no' to me, can't she, Cole? How come I suspect she had a harder time saying 'no' to you in the tub?" Jess teased, huddling into the covers.

"Mel said 'no', Jess." Cole answered truthfully. 

"Cole, we are not discussing this." Mel stated firmly.

"She did?" Jess asked. "Didn't look like she was saying much of anything when I walked in. And of course, your mouth was full, so you weren't talking much either." Jess laughed.

Cole chuckled. "I was kissing Mel's breasts. She liked it."

"That's it! I mean it. We are so not discussing this anymore. I'm warning both of you!" Mel shouted.

"Settle down, Mel." Cole spoke softly. "Jess is only teasing us. It's to be expected after finding us the way she did."

"Yeah, Mel. I'm just having fun. To be truthful, I was a bit surprised to find the two of you like that, after all the times I've been told by both of you that you are just friends."

"We are friends." Mel countered. "We were just…being a bit more friendly than usual, that's all."

Jess snorted. "Yeah, right!" 

Cole chuckled. 

"So, how many times have the two of you been a bit more friendly than usual?" Jess inquired. She doubted she'd get an answer but she really wanted to know.

"That is none of your business, Jess." Mel snapped sharply.

"Cole?" Jess asked sweetly.

"Not that many times, Jess." The Cirronian answered truthfully. "Mel isn't ready yet," He added before thinking about it a second more and elaborating. "although, she seemed more than ready after dinner."

"I KNEW there was a reason it was taking you two so long to answer the bloody door!" Jess shouted gleefully.

"Cole!" Mel cried. "What happened after dinner was between the two of us and private."

"Nothing happened, Mel." Cole reminded her. "Jess knocked on the door and we had to stop."

Jess started laughing. "Oh dear, I did it again, huh?"

"Yes, Jess, you did. Unlike the bathtub where Mel kept saying it was not the right time, Mel seemed to think the time was just right after dinner. We would have mated if you hadn't started knocking on the door." Cole admitted. 

"Mated?" Jess laughed.

"Cole! That's it! Stop it. We do not discuss our sex life with Jess!"

"Do we have a sex life, Mel?" Cole inquired curiously.

Jess cracked up laughing and Mel buried her head under the covers and groaned.

"Sounds like you would have if I hadn't been paid a visit by that horrible ghost." Jess chuckled. "Sorry about that, Cole. Mel." Her voice held honest regret and humor. "But I have to ask, Cole, just how ready was Mel?"

The Tracker grinned. "Well…."

"You answer that, Cole, and I'll find a way to short-circuit you, I promise." Mel warned.

Cole laughed. "Jess, I'm sorry. Mel and I don't discuss our sex life."

Both women started giggling. The Tracker smiled at the sound. "You should sleep. Both of you are in need of rest. I will protect you. You can sleep now." He spoke softly.

"Promise?" Jess asked.

One of Cole's arms went around Jess. "I promise, Jess. No lifeforce will enter this room."

"I wish I could believe it." Jess sighed, her head found his chest and shoulder and she rested it there. "I don't know how you could stop it, but you know, Cole, part of me believes that you could." Jess seemed surprised by her own admission.

"You can believe it, Jess." Mel assured her. "If Cole says he can, then he can."

Cole smiled and extended his other arm around Mel, drawing her into him as well. Her head found the same spot Jess's had only on the opposite side.    
"Good night, Mel. Good night, Jess." His words were spoken softly and accompanied by soothing caresses that shortly put both women to sleep.

Cole held both women close to him, content to lie still as they slept. He would protect them. They were his family now. He had failed to protect his other family. The Tracker would not fail to protect this one.

A couple of hours later, Cole opened his eyes, ending his light meditation, as he sensed a change around him. He looked over at Jess. She was lying on her side away from him but she had nestled her bum up against his thigh. She slept softly.

Cole turned to look at Mel. She was once again, seeking his heat in the middle of the night. She had stayed in his arms and thrown one leg up over his male signatures again. Her hand lay across his chest, close to his human heart. She slept deeply. Cole smiled down at her.

The Tracker raised his eyes across the room to the connecting door between his and Jess's room. 

The sensation was coming from there. He felt the ancient lifeforce began its way across the room. 

The Tracker raised his hand and sent a pulse of electrical energy in the direction of the lifeforce. 

The sensation stopped immediately. The Tracker smiled.

Mel raised her head and through sleepy eyes looked up at him. "Cole? Anything wrong?"

He kissed her on the lips. "No, Mel. Go back to sleep. I took care of it."

Her curls sank back down to his chest. "Okay." She mumbled. "Wait, took care of what?" She asked, popping back up again.

"The ghost." Cole replied. "Sleep, Mel." He ordered softly, tasting her lips again.

"Oh." Mel mumbled after the kiss ended. "That's nice." 

"Now I know what Cole does for a living, Mel." Jess mumbled sleepily.

"What?" Mel asked, alarm tinting her voice.

"Ghostbuster." Jess giggled as she burrowed deeper into her covers. 

Mel chuckled and closed her eyes again. "Champion ghostbuster. And not bad to cuddle either." 

"It's nice to know you consider me useful." Cole teased, wrapping his arms back around the two women in his life. 

The Tracker returned to his meditation with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Cole and his ladies gathered their luggage to begin the check-out process. A cab had been called and would be arriving shortly to take them into New Orleans for the next leg of their little journey. Cole nodded to Richard Carrington as he saw him exit the dining area and make his way across the entrance area into the parlor.

Mel brushed a piece of lint off of Cole's jacket and smiled up at him. "Cole, I want to thank you for everything you did last night. It was sweet of you to let us sleep with you. Jess and I were upset and well, having you with us really helped."

Cole reached out and stroked the base of Mel's throat. "I didn't mind sleeping with you, Mel. And Jess needed me too. I'm glad I could help both of you. It was a very pleasant feeling sleeping with the two of you."

Mel's lips twitched. "You didn't sleep, Cole."

He grinned. "No. I didn't sleep."

Carrington shook his head and kept on walking. There was something about that guy that just wasn't natural, he muttered to himself.

As they stood by the staircase and waited for their ride, Jess bounced back from the front desk area where she had been bombarding the manager with questions.

"Well, I told her that her long lost ancestor paid me a little visit last night." 

Mel laughed. "Did you tell her nicely? Or was sailor language involved?"

Jess gave Mel a smug smile. "Little of both, actually, did you know, Mel, that some people stay in that room and never have a bit of trouble? Same thing goes for your room too? Mrs. DeCour said she is very aware of the ghosts and has been all her life, but that many, many guests never have a spot of trouble out of them." Jess glared back at the desk. "She made it sound like it was us. That we attract the unusual; that unearthly lifeforces just flock to us for some reason. Like we are magnets for them or something."

Mel looked over to Cole and bit he lip to keep from laughing. "Not very complimentary, I suppose."

"Hardly, Mel." Jess groaned. "Anyway, I told her that the one in my room was a rather nasty fellow for an ancestor and even though he now haunts her place, I'm not losing any sleep over the fact he was killed."

Mel grinned at the blonde. "Well, she probably didn't take that too personally. After all, he did die a couple of centuries ago and she didn't really know him."

Cole looked thoughtfully up the stairs to the room in question. "Interesting. His lifeforce was so strong that it still remains."

"Yeah, well, that's the thing with ghosts, Cole." Jess lectured. "Some stay because they didn't finish something they needed to do, and some stay because they met a rather bad end."

"Which kind is he?" Cole asked curiously.

Jess shrugged. "According to the legend, he was caught raping a servant by one of the other guests. This other guest didn't take too kindly to his mistreatment of the lady. He had heard her screams apparently and that's what brought him to her rescue. He challenged the guy to a duel."

Mel nodded. "And lost? I'm guessing."

"Most definitely, according to the family records, seems he managed to get himself challenged by someone much better at fencing." Jess chuckled. "The guy had it coming."

The taxi pulled up out front and Mel and Jess began gathering their bags. 

Cole looked back up the staircase at the room again. "Who defeated him in this challenge?"

Jess threw her purse over her shoulder and shrugged. "Records only say it was a guest who stayed here for a couple of days on business, some kind of import-export trader. A Scot by the name of Duncan MacLeod."

"Sounds like another champion to me." Mel quipped, taking Cole by his arm and leading him outside to their taxi.

The End


End file.
